


Starcatcher

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During a sleepless night in the van, Pete and Patrick talk about stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written several months ago for a prompt on Tumblr: "pete/patrick, include the line 'cross my heart and hope to die.'"
> 
> I REALLY don't go here anymore, in terms of bandom, but I don't hate this, so I thought I'd post it for those who might enjoy it.

It was a Sunday night after a show, and the four of them had already returned to the van for the night. Andy and Joe were asleep, leaning their heads against each other in the front seats, but in the back of the van, sleep was eluding Pete just as it always did. He sighed and rolled onto his side to look at Patrick. It had become a hobby of his when he couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was a bit creepy, but watching their young shining star quietly snoring always made Pete feel more content. Like, even if he didn’t find sleep that night, at least he still gained some energy from watching Patrick rest.

Or something.

That was the plan tonight, too. The only problem was Patrick was staring back at him when he rolled over.

“Oh! Uh,” Pete murmured, trying to stay quiet so as not to wake Andy and Joe, “hey. I didn’t know you were still awake.”

Patrick laughed softly, and Pete tried not to look like he was intoxicated by the sound.

“Yeah, just couldn’t get to sleep tonight. Didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Pete scoffed, chuckling quietly as he shuffled closer to Patrick. Just a _little_ closer.

“Please. An angel like you, scaring a big bad dude like me? Keep dreamin’.”

Patrick smiled and, following Pete's lead, scooted closer. After a moment’s hesitation, Pete stretched out one arm for Patrick to use as a pillow. Patrick seemed more than happy to accept. They just lay there in silence for a bit, staring at the ceiling of the van together. Some stray starlight from the sky outside filtered into the back of the van through the dusty windows, and when Pete next looked over at him, Patrick’s eyes were reflecting the light so much that they almost seemed like stars themselves. Pete could have laughed at the irony. This starry eyed kid was gonna be the biggest star of them all, only he didn’t seem to realize it.

On a sudden impulse, Pete sat up a little and turned to better face Patrick. The younger boy looked back at him, eyebrows drawn together ever so slightly in bemusement.

“Hey, Patrick,” Pete whispered. “We’re gonna be famous.”

Patrick laughed and shook his head slightly.

“Yeah, Pete, I know. You tell me every day.”

Pete grinned wide, unable to help himself.

“I know, and I’ll keep telling you until it comes true. We’re gonna change the world, dude.”

Another impulse hit him, and Pete brought up his free hand, drawing an X on his chest.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

Patrick laughed at that, too, but the laughter was softer, less disbelieving than last time. Pete joined in his laughter as he lay back down. It didn’t escape his notice that Patrick scooted even closer to him when he had returned to the mattress.

“Whatever you say, Pete,” Patrick mumbled through a yawn. He nestled his head unceremoniously on the Pete’s chest and, after a few minutes of Pete trying his hardest not to speak, fell asleep there.

Pete never did get to sleep that night. But he didn’t care. After all, how many people could say that they had a shooting star spend an entire night sleeping on their chest?


End file.
